A Fun Time At The Beach
by Freelance360
Summary: The Total Drama gang head out to Malibu this summer, on the expense of Chris to have fun in the sun. Many things will be happening such as chillin, surfing, partying, and while that is going on there is a certain someone who could be finding love!
1. When Pigs Fly

_We are now inside an airplane in the first class section where we see some of the cast of Total Drama seating together. We see Geoff sitting with his girlfriend Bridgette and they are talking to Katie who is sitting next to her BFFFL is in the back of everyone getting some beauty sleep. Courtney is sitting next to Duncan and they are both arguing as usual, and last but not least Eva is sitting next to DJ. Almost everyone is happy and excited that they're close to landing in Malibu, California so they can enjoy their vacation. Eva on the other hand looks depressed and DJ who is her best friend sees that and looks concerned._

"Hey Eva whats wrong" asks DJ sincerely

"Nothing" says Eva

"Come on now Eva you can tell me" says DJ "I'm your best friend remember?"

"I know Deej" says Eva in a sad tone " I'm still kinda bummed about me and him"

"Look Eva Noah was a ass and we are here to chill and relax" smiles DJ

"Yeah I know that but look at Sadie though" says a depressed Eva "She can handle her relationship better than me and she's dating Justin for gods sake. The narcissist pretty boy"

"Look I know what you're going through is really messed up but try to relax Eva." pleads DJ "Thanks to that lawsuit we put on Chris we got this all expense paid vacation so you should relax and enjoy yourself"

"Easy for you to say you have Katie" pouts Eva

"True but come on Eva you are sure to find somebody" says DJ "Who knows you might find you somebody while you're out here"

"Yeah right" says Eva who isn't buying it "I'll believe you when pigs fly"

"You never know Eva" says DJ "You might end up eating those words"

"Oh really?" asks Eva

"Yeah really" smiles DJ

"Well whatever we'll find out who is right sooner or later" says Eva who then takes out her MP3 player and starts to play some music "For now all I want to do is listen to music"

_We are now in what looks to be a room of a teenage boy. It has all the usual stuff such as a bed, a tv. video games, posters, and see a surfboard leaning against the wall. We hear a cell phone ringing loudly. We go to the bed where we see a boy rising up from bed to go get his phone. He looks to be around 15 years old. The teen has a black medium length rocker type hairstyle along with green eyes. He's shirtless which shows his somewhat skinny yet muscular physique. He is wearing red and black pajama pants with his glasses on. He picks up his phone and answers it._

"Sup?" says the drowsy boy

"Yo Kenny! you ready to start our summer job being surf instructors or what man?" asks the person on the other who sounds to be a boy

"Huh?!" says Kenny "What time is it Jay?!"

"Its 9:30 man" says Jay on the other end "Don't tell me you're just waking up man?"

"Yeah I am man" says Kenny panicking

"Look dude don't panic we have till 10:15 before we're late" says Jay "But you do have to hurry up though man we can't be late first day on the job"

"Sorry Dude" apologizes Kenny

"Its alright man I know that insomnia is killin ya" says Jay "I'll be there in about 20 minutes to pick you up. So make sure you're ready and your board and stuff aight?"

"Alright Jay" replies Kenny "See ya then"

_Kenny then hangs up the phone and hurries to his closet to put on some clothes. He puts on a __light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He goes to his dresser and a silver surf necklace is there. He picks up and puts it on around his neck. He also gets a nike bag where he puts what looks like swimwear and other stuff in his bag. Since starting all that about 5 minutes passed_

"Ok Regular clothes check" says Kenny checking things off "Swim wear check"

_Kenny then puts his hand in front of his mouth and breathes on his hand to smell his breath_

"Oh god F.B.O.(Foul Body Odor) check" says a disgusted Kenny

_He rushes to the bathroom where he goes to wash his face and brush his teeth. about 5 more minutes later he then leaves out the bathroom where he bumps into a woman. She looks to be in her early thirties. She has long black hair with light blue eyes. She is wearing a blue shirt with dark blue pants with a apron over her._

"Hey Kenny whats the rush honey?" asks the woman

"Oh sorry mom" says Kenny "I'm just in a rush I start my summer job today at the beach as a surf instructor in a little bit"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Kenny's mom

"Yeah Jay is gonna pick me up in a bit" says Kenny "So I gotta get ready before he gets here"

"Ok also just to let you know in advance breakfast is ready" smiles Kenny's mom

"Thanks mom I'll be right there" says Kenny as he then heads back to his room to get his things

**[4 minutes later]**

_Kenny is now sitting at the dining room table and is eating his breakfast. While he is eating his phone starts to ring again._

"Sup" says Kenny who answers the phone

"Yo dude you ready?" asks Jay on the other end

"Yep what are you almost here?" asks Kenny

"Yeah I'll probably be there in a few minutes" says Jay

"Oh ok well I'm just about finished eating" replies Kenny

"Hey save me some!" pleads Jay

"Naw man first come first serve" smiles Kenny "Anyways I see ya when you get here"

_Kenny hangs up the phone and finishes eating his breakfast. His mother then comes in to check up on him._

"Hey there" smiles Kenny's mom "Enjoy the meal brat?"

"For your information I most certainly did" smiles Kenny

Kenny's mom laughs a little bit and walks over to the dining table and sits and says "So all jokes aside you ready for your first job honey?"

"Yeah I'm ready but I'm really nervous too though" answers Kenny

"Don't worry about it Kenny" says Kenny's mom "It will all be fine once you're in the water. That always brings out the best side of you"

"Yeah you're right" agrees Kenny

*Ding-Dong*

"Looks like your ride is here" says Kenny's mom

"Yeah looks like" says Kenny

_Kenny gets up and picks up his things but before he starts walking to the door his mother stops him._

"Uh uh uh" says Kenny's mom "Wheres my goodbye hug?"

"Moooom!" whines a blushing Kenny "I'm not little no more"

"I know but you will always be my baby" says Kenny's mom "So hug please"

"Ahhh Alright" sighs Kenny who then hugs his mom for a few seconds and lets go and head towards the door "Bye mom"

_Kenny opens the door and he sees his friend Jay awaiting him. Jay has a fade haircut with hazel eyes. He has light brown skin with a muscular physique. He looks to be a year older than Kenny. He's wearing a black shirt that has red bold face letter that says "Geek Today Your Boss Tomorrow" with it black and red gym shorts and red and black Jordans. _

"Sup Specs" says Jay "What took ya?"

"Mom" answers Kenny "Anyways lets get a move on"

"Alright don't gotta tell me twice" says Jay as he and Kenny now go to his car which is a black 2014 Chevy Cruze

_Kenny puts his stuff up in the car and they head out to the beach_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Until next time peace! **


	2. Surf Shops Has Changing Rooms Right?

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the plot **

_At the airport we see the Total Drama gang getting out of the plane and getting their bags from the baggage claim. The cast are all walking and all the couples are linking arms. While the single Eva is the only one not linking arms with anyone._

"Hey has anyone hear from the others?" asks Bridgette

"Yeah I did" replies Sadie "Owen text me and he said the they should be coming in a few hours"

"Oh ok" says Bridgette "So I guess we should head to the resort and get settled" says DJ

"So what you guys and gals wanna do after we get settled into the resort?" asks Geoff

"Well I'm was thinking of going out to the beach and surf a little bit" says Bridgette

"Me and Katie want to go to the beach too" says DJ "Anyways I wanna see my cousin while I'm here and last time I talked to him he told me he will be doing a surf instructors job"

"That sounds like a great idea!" says Sadie who then looks onto her boyfriend "Right Justin?"

"Yeah that does sound nice" nods Justin

"A nice walk on the beach sounds great" says Courtney

"Yeah I can finally see princess in a bikini so I'm in" says Duncan

"Duncan!" exclaims a blushing Courtney who punches Duncan on the arm

"Hey Eva what you wanna do?" asks Bridgette

"Whatever I'll tag along" says Eva

"Ok then well lets head to the resort then" says Geoff

"But before we can do that where is our ride?" asks Duncan

"Hey guys" says Sadie pointing somewhere "I think our driver is over there"

_The cast looks to where Saide is pointing and they see a chef hatchet wearing chauffeur clothing. He has a sign that says Total Drama._

"Yep thats our ride all right" says Justin

_The cast now with their luggage walks to Chef Hatchet so he can drive them to their resort and when they get to him they say their greetings and such and head to their ride which is a big black limo. With that they head on to the resort which takes no time._

_Kenny and Jay are in the car and are driving to the beach._

"So Specs how ya doin man?" asks Jay

"I'm good Jay" says Kenny "Just been chillin since summer started. What about you?"

"I'm great!" smiles Jay " I just got good news from my cousin that he is gonna be coming down from Canada for vacation"

"Really?!" asks a happy Kenny

"Yep he should be coming down from his flight right about now" says Jay "I can't wait and guess what"

"What?" asks Kenny

"He finally bagged Katie" smiles Jay

"Wow I'm happy for him he deserves it" smiles Kenny

"Yeah he finally took my advice and went on the offensive" says Jay "But enough about him we need to focus on you"

"Why me?" asks Kenny

"Why you ask?" asks Jay "You have been single for way too long man. If I had dollar for every time you could've been in a relationship I wouldn't need to take this summer job"

"I can't help it man I'm just shy" says Kenny who puts his head down

"I know and I'm gonna fix that even if it takes me all summer to do it!" says Jay as he gives Kenny a all assuring smile

"Yeah I believe you would" smiles Kenny

_The rest of the drive goes by pretty fast and the duo arrives at the beach ready to get to work. They get their boards and bags from the car and head to their employer._

**30 Mins Later**

_We see both Jay and Kenny now heading out to the beach to their post where they have on their surf attire on along with their surf boards. moments later they reach their post where they see people already waiting._

"Well looks like its time to get to work" smiles Kenny

"Yep looks like it" smiles Jay

_We see the black limo once again and its stopping towards what looks like beach somewhere in Malibu. They parked near what looks to be a surf shop. The door opens and we see the TDI cast come out. Everyone except for Eva has on beach attire._

"Hey Deej this is where your cousin is at?" asks Katie

"Yeah he should be somewhere up ahead" says DJ

"Well guys everyone ready to have fun?" asks Bridgette

"Yep" says everyone

"Well I'll see you guys when you get back from the water" says Eva about to walk away

"Huh? you aren't coming Eva?" asks Bridgette

"Nope I'm better off here" says Eva "I'll just mess it up for you guys"

"I'll just be here and sit down and be to myself" says Eva who has a beach chair strapped on her then turns her back on the others and is about to walk off

DJ leans over to Geoff and says "Surf shops has changing rooms right?"

"Yep they surely do" smiles Geoff

"Perfect" says DJ who then turns his attention to Katie and smiles and nod his head

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and until next time peace!**


	3. Should We Call 911?

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the plot **

DJ leans over to Geoff and says "Surf shops has changing rooms right?"

"Yep they surely do" smiles Geoff

"Perfect" says DJ who then turns his attention to Katie and smiles and nod his head

_Katie then smiles and turns her head to the girls and then nods to them._

_At that moment DJ and Katie creep up behind Eva and they both jump and grab her_

"Oh no you don't!" says DJ and Katie

"Hey let me go!" yells Eva as she tries to escape

"No we came here to have fun" says DJ "Not just lay around and be depressed"

"Yeah anyways we're not gonna let your nice Bikini go to waste" smiles Katie

"What Bikini?!" asks a dumbfounded Eva "I didn't bring one!"

"We know so thats why I got one for you" says Bridgette as she unveils a nice tropical themed bikini

"Oh no!" retorts Eva "I'm not putting that on"

"Bridgette, Courtney, Sadie" says Katie "I'm gonna need some help with this"

_The girls nod and smile as they go to help Katie with Eva._

"To the Surf shop's changing room girls!" says Katie

_The girls dragged a struggling and yelling Eva into the surf shop where they was starting a little bit of a scene._

"Hey where is the changing room?" asks Katie as she is holding Eva tightly as she drags her

"I thought you knew!" exclaims Sadie

"Geoff!" yells Bridgette

"I got it" says Geoff who rushes to the cashier of the shop who looks both concerned and frightened at the same time.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asks the cashier

"Oh its nothing we're just trying to get a friend of ours to put on a bikini and have some fun on the beach" answers a smiling Geoff

_After saying that the girls still in their struggle then crash into some boards which makes them fall. Eva is yelling things like "You can't make me!" and "I won't do it"_

"Hehehe" nervously chuckles Geoff "Shes a tad shy"

"Really?" asks a not convinced cashier "Looks more like a fight to me and it looks like that 'shy' friend of yours is wearing them down"

"I'm telling you man its not like that" says Geoff

"Geoff baby can ya stop chit chatting and ask the cashier where the dressing room is!" screams Bridgette

"Sorry" apologizes Geoff "Anyways man where is your dressing room?"

"Just make a right and its on that corner dude" says the cashier

"Thanks bro" smiles Geoff who then turn to the girls and says "The cashier says that the dressing room is to the right and in the corner"

"Ok!" says the girls who try to get Eva to the changing room but she isn't giving up without a fight

"I said I'm not putting that thing on!" screams Eva who starts to put up more of a fight

_While outside the surf shop the guys can hear the noises and screams coming from inside the shop._

"Hey guys I think we should check up on the girls" says DJ

"Uh uh" says Justin "I'm not ready to die yet"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with pretty boy" says Duncan "If we go into that shop we'll be entering a battlefield man"

_The guys cringe when they start to hear glass shattering along with screams._

_Duncan and DJ turn their heads to each other with faces of concern._

"Hey Duncan" says a blank faced DJ

*Surf boards falling*

"Yeah?" replies a blank faced Duncan

*Bang*

"Do you think we should dial 911 just in case?" asks DJ

"I honestly don't know man" says Duncan

_A few minutes of struggling passed and the noises stop. They guys look on and appear anxious to see what happens. At that moment they see Eva running out of the shop and Geoff right on her tail._

"Guys don't let her get away!" yells Geoff

"Aww man" sighs the guys who then sees Eva and grabs her

_DJ grabs Eva and stops her from running. She tries to break free but DJ is too strong for her. He then lifts her up and Duncan grabs her legs so she couldn't kick. The two guys then walk while carrying Eva back into the surf shop. They meet up where they see the girls who look like they are just getting up from the ground._

"Ok where is the dressing room?" asks DJ and Duncan

"Make a right and it should be in the corner" says Katie "We'll be there in a sec"

"Ok" says DJ and Duncan as they carry Eva to the dressing room

"Um excuse me " says the cashier "Sorry to interrupt and everything who is gonna pay for the damages?"

"Oh don't worry" smiles Bridgette "Hey Geoff you got my wallet"

"Sure do" smiles Geoff who tosses Bridgette's wallet to her,

_Bridgette then takes out a credit card that has the total drama logo on it and she hands it to the cashier_

"Here you go" smiles Bridgette

_With that Bridgette pays for the damages and after that the rest of the gang goes to the dressing room where they see DJ and Duncan holding a still struggling near the entrance_

"Hey why didn't we let the guys handle her in the first place?" asks Courtney as shes walks with the girls "It would've been easier that way"

"Spur of the moment I guess" smiles Katie "Anyways there go the guys with Eva"

"Hey girls" says DJ whose holding the struggling Eva "Can you hurry up please? She's starting to tire me out here"

"Coming" says Katie

_The girls make it to the dressing room and meet up with the guys and a exhausted Eva who is let loose and is standing next to DJ._

"Look here for the last time" pants a tired Eva "I'm not gonna wear that bikini"

Courtney sighs and walks up to Eva with a stern look on her face and says "Look here Eva we all came out to have fun in the sun and we can't have that with you acting like this! So either you willingly put this on or I will force you to put it on!" Courtney brings Eva closer to her and says "And you really don't want me to force you to put it on"

_Eva looked at Courtney dead in her eyes and saw flames in them and for the very first time in her life Eva actually looked intimidated by somebody._

Eva gulps and sighs "Okay I'll wear it"

"Good glad you saw it my way" smiles Courtney who pats Eva on her shoulder

"Yeah whatever" groans Eva

"Well come on" smiles Katie who walks towards the dressing room "We wasted enough time already, So come on in the dressing room so we can help you get changed"

"Ok" sighs Eva who walks to her dressing room

_Right behind her is Courtney, Katie ,Bridgette, and Sadie to help her out. After 15 minutes opens and Bridgette, Courtney, and Sadie come walking out._

"So…. are you girls done?" asks Duncan

"About done" says Courtney Katie is just doing the final touches is all"

"Hey Katie you done yet?" asks Sadie

"Yeah I just finished" answers Katie

_Katie then walks out moments later with a proud look on her face._

"Ok everyone I Katie would like to present to you the new and improved Eva" smiles Katie

_After Katie says that everyone hears footsteps coming from the dressing room. But the footsteps suddenly stopped and a certain female voice can be heard._

"Do I have to come out?" asks Eva

"Like yeah or everyone won't be able to see the new you" smiles Katie

"Ugh Ok ok" sighs Eva who is still in the bathroom "But if anyone laughs they're dead!"

_With that Eva walks out and shows everyone her new look. We see Eva blushing with her long hair down with a blue flower on the side of her hair that complimented her amber what was really nice was the bikini she has on. It is a two piece baby blue bikini that has flowers printed on them. Not only do it fits Eva they also are hugging her curves and displaying her curvy figure._

"Uh….are you guys sure this is ok on me" says a blushing Eva

_The girls all smile and nod their heads while the guys are mesmerized and their mouths are wide open when they also nod their heads. The girls see that and they all clear their throats to get their attention which makes the guys quickly pull themselves together._

"Anyways lets hurry up to the beach!" says Geoff

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	4. He's A Goner

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Back with another update! Hope guys like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_The cast along then without a second to waste exits the surf shop and walks off to the beach. Meanwhile Kenny and Jay are just finished teaching people how to surf. Right now they are sitting in the sand chillin._

"So Jay how was it teaching the lil dude how to surf?" asks Kenny

"It was easy" says Jay "He was a lil hyperactive but was a good listener though. But enough about me. What about you and that fine brunette honey?"

"Nothing happened man just taught her how to surf and thats it" says Kenny

"Yeah but you did get a good look of that ass though" smiles Jay

"Well I am a guy" replies Kenny "So it would be wrong to not take that opportunity"

"But you should've caked with her just a little bit" says Jay

"I was too nervous to do that and anyways she's one of those "Stuck up pretty girls who always get what they want" type and I really don't need one of those"

"You're right about that" agrees Jay who looks off to the beach and sees something that makes him smiles "Hey specs look over there"

_Kenny takes a look to where jay is pointing and he sees DJ and Katie walking along the beach._

"Hey thats Deej!" smiles Kenny

"Yep it sure is" says Jay who gets up from the sand "Hey lets go say wassup"

"Alright" smiles Kenny who gets up with Jay

_As the two teens then run towards the gentle giant known as DJ he is having a conversation with his girlfriend Katie._

"So Deej do you think the plan will work?'" asks Katie

"Yeah I'm positive" smiles DJ "By the end of the day we-"

_As DJ says that he and Katie hear screams coming their way. He turns to see where its coming from and he sees its Jay and Kenny running towards him._

"Guys!" smiles a happy DJ who opens his arms

_When the two teens get close enough they tackle DJ to the ground and after they fall to the ground they start laughing. After a few moments of laughter the three dudes get up and wipe themselves off._

"Man its been a minute hasn't it?" says DJ

"Yeah these two years surely went by fast" says Kenny

"Got that right" smiles DJ "You two put on some muscle since last time"

"Yeah we're trying to catch up to you Deej" says Kenny

"Not me" retorts Jay "I do this strictly for the babes"

"Speaking of babes" says DJ who then walks over to Katie "I would like to introduce you guys to my beautiful girlfriend Katie"

"Hey guys its nice to meet you guys" smiles Katie

"Nice to meet you too" smiles Jay "The name is Javon Joseph. But you can call me Jay"

"Hello" smiles Kenny "My name is Kenny. But my friends call me specs"

"Well the others are coming in a little bit so how bout I introduce you guys to em" says DJ

"Sure!" says Kenny and Jaye

_A few minutes pass and the rest of the gang are coming_

"Hey guys we're over here!" signals Katie

_The gang sees DJ and Katie and walks towards them. Eva stays behind the group with a towel all ard her._

"Hey who are these two?" asks Geoff

"Oh this is my cousin Jaye and his best friend Kenny" says DJ

"Hey" says Kenny Jaye

_The gang then introduced themselves to Kenny and Jay. Eva on the other hand takes this opportunity to walk off. A few moments passed and everyone was finished with introducing themselves, DJ and Katie was looking around for something or should I say someone._

"Hey guys have you seen Eva?" asks Katie

"Huh?" says Courtney "I thought she was behind us"

"Wait a minute did you just say Eva!?" asks Jay

"Yeah" says DJ

"As in anger management Eva?" asks Jay

"Yep" answers Katie

"She was here?" asks Kenny

"Yeah she was wrapped up in her beach towel though" says Geoff

"Yeah there was someone with you guys but they left about a minute ago" says Kenny

"Oh no she gave us the slip!" groans Katie

"Hey Kenny where did she go?" asks DJ

"Back to where you guys came from" says Kenny

"Ok thanks I will be right back" says DJ who then dashes after Eva

_As DJ looks for the missing Eva we go back near the surf shop where we Eva about to enter with a bag strapped on her._

"Finally" grins Eva "Now I can take this swimsuit off"

_As Eva is about to enter the surf shop she feels a hand placed on her shoulder_

"Can I help you?" asks Eva who turns around  
_When she turns around she sees DJ smiling and Eva gives him a fake smile _

"Hey there" smiles DJ "Thought I lost ya there"

"Hehehe" giggles Eva "Funny seeing you here I was just going to-"

Eva then makes a run for it.

"Why do they always have to run?" sighs DJ as he shakes his head and chases after Eva

_Eva tries to escape DJ who is gaining on her by going into a group of people. At first it works so Eva slows down a bit. But as she was walking suddenly hands cover her eyes. _

"Guess who?" asks a familiar voice

"Freedom?" asks Eva

"Nope" says the voice

_Eva tries to get away but DJ but it proves to be futile since DJ grabs her by the waist, where he then lifts her up and places her on his shoulder._

"Let me down DJ!" Screams Eva

"Nope I can't trust you" says DJ as he carries her back to the gang

_As that happens we go back to the gang where they are talking._

"So you guys are surf instructors?" asks Bridgette

"Yep" answers Jay

"Right now we`re on break though" says Kenny

"I thought you guys would be too busy at work to take a break" says Sadie

"Well I don't have anymore appointments left until later on today and Kenny`s appointment is in about 30 mins" says Jay "Matter of fact who is the person`s name anyways?"

Kenny scratches his head and says "Um..I think their name was…."

_Kenny is speechless and motionless_

"Who is it?" asks Jay

_Kenny still remains silent and he remains that way a minute later and its starting to worry everyone_

"Hey is the dude ok?" says Duncan

"Specs whats wrong?" asks Jay

_Kenny slowly turns around to Jay and whispers some words into his ear and afterwards Jay face is so pale as if he had seen a ghost. He then grabs Kenny's shoulders and starts to shake him_

"You're kidding right Specs?" asks an Hysterical looking Jay "Right!?"

"Hey lil dudes whats going on?" asks Geoff

Jay turns his d to the cast members and says with a grave face "Kenny's next appointment is Eva"  
_The cast was so shocked that their jaws dropped. _

"Don't worry lil dude Eva probably escaped" says Geoff trying to calm down the situation

_After he said that we see DJ walks to the group with Eva in tow_

"Hey guys" smiles DJ "Look who I got!"

"Looks like I stand corrected" says Geoff

_Kenny laughs for a little minute and after that faints_

"Aw shit" sighs Jay "Specs is a Goner"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	5. Say Hello

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another one! Sorry for it being kinda short. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the plot **

"Aw shit" sighs Jay "Specs a goner"

"Yep" agrees the cast

_DJ is about a few yards away from the gang when he finally puts down Eva. He then jogs over to them while Eva slowly follows. When gets to the gang he sees Kenny passed out on the sand_

"Guys whats wrong with Kenny?" Asks a concerned DJ

"Nothing he's just kinda tired is all" lies Jay

"Riiight" says a not convinced DJ "And that scared look on his face means thats he's having a wet dream"

Geoff walks over to DJ and whispers into DJ's ear about the situation

"Oh no you've gotta be kidding me!?" Chuckles DJ

"No bro I'm not joking" replies Geoff

"Oh..." says a now blanked face DJ "Thats not good...not good at all"

"Yeah I know" says Geoff

"But who signed him up for it?" ponders DJ

Katie slowly raises her hand and says "Um...I did."

The gang still shocked turns their attention to Katie

"I thought it would do Eva some good to learn how to surf. Plus I didn't even know that Kenny would be the instructor"

"No ones mad at you Katie" says Bridgette "Its just that we're afraid of what Eva might do"

"Yeah shes still bummed about her break-up with Noah" says Justin

"Oh yeah that break-up was pretty crazy" remembers Duncan

"Yeah I don't think any of us will forget it"

**Flashback**

_We now are in what looks to be inside a house which doesn't looks too homely but more of a war zone. We then hear some screaming and head into the living room where see a rampaging Eva who just threw a chair at Noah who then cowers under the nearest table._

"You Bastard!" screams Eva "How dare you cheat on me!"

We also see the cast trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Eva" says DJ as he tries get closer to her

"Yeah Noah isn't worth this" says Bridgette

"Hey I'm right here ya know"says Noah

"I really don't care" says Bridgette

"He damn sure isn't worth it" agrees Duncan "I missed getting into some action with princess for this"

"Duncan!" exclaims a blushing Courtney "Not helping"

"Does it look like I feel like helping" says a frustrated Duncan

"Just shut up already!" snaps Eva "He deserves to pay for what he did and he's gonna pay!" "And if I have to go through you guys then so be it"

"Eva we don't want it to come to that" says Geoff

"Tough luck" says Eva

_The guys and some of the girls try to apprehend her but they become unsuccessful as the rampage only gets worse. She gets passed them and rushes after Noah but the gang recovers and jumps on her. Furniture and yes even some people were thrown around. While all the mischief was happening the source of the problem was still under the table just plain terrified _

**End of Flashback**

_After remembering that the total drama gang get goosebumps and shiver _

"Now that was brutal" says Geoff

"You said it" agrees Courtney

"My bones are still aching from trying to put her down" says Geoff

"It was that bad?" asks Jay

"Bad doesn't even come close Jay" replies DJ

Jay gulps after hearing that and looks over to his passed out friend. As that is happening Eva finally arrives.

"Ok whats going on here!?" asks an Impatient Eva who walks up to everyone and sees a passed out Kenny "And whats with the dude with glasses being laid out on the sand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" smiles DJ "Everythings fine"

Eva who doesn't seem to be amused then point to Kenny and says "Then whats that?"

"Oh you mean that?" asks DJ trying to play it off "He's just sleeping"

"Mhmm and that face means he is having a wet dream?" asks Eva

DJ giggles and says "I thought that too but he's just sleeping is all"

"Hmph thats a weird way to sleep" says Eva "Anyways what do I have to do so you guys can let me leave"

"Thats easy" smiles Sadie

"Just have fun" smiles Katie "You need to have fun just as much as us"

"Then after that can I leave and chill?" asks Eva

"Sure why not" answers Katie

"Alright I guess its time to have some fun" says Eva "So what are you guys about to do"

"Well me and Justin were gonna chill for little bit" says Katie

"Geoff and I are going surfing" says Bridgette

"Katie and I was going to join them after I teach Katie how to surf" says DJ

"Want me to help you teach her cuz?" asks Jay "Two is better than one"

"Sure" smiles DJ

"Hmph well I don't know how to surf" says Eva

_At that moment Kenny wakes up and slowly sits up_

"Huh whats going on?" asks Kenny

"Oh you woke up just at the nick of time" says Bridgette

"What do you mean" asks a dumbfounded Kenny

DJ walks over to Kenny and helps him up. afterward he puts his hand on his shoulder and says

"Eva say hello to your surf instructor"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	6. Only Time Will Tell

**A/N: Wassup y'all Freelance360 here with another update! Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the story/plot**

"Eva say hello to your surf instructor" smiles DJ

"H-Hi" smiles a nervous Kenny who waves at Eva

"Hey" says a nonchalant Eva

Kenny stands there silent as he looks at a covered Eva who is somewhat weirded out

"So... when are we gonna you know go surfing?"

"Y-yeah so you got a board?" asks a nervous Kenny

"Nope" says Eva

"Well then we gotta rent you one then" says Kenny

"Ok then" says Eva

"Well lets head over to the surf shack and get you a board" says Kenny

Everyone eyes pop out and says "Wait!"

"What?" asks Kenny

"Oh nothing" smiles a nervous chuckling Bridgette who takes out the all expense credit card and gives it to Eva "You're gonna need this"

"Thanks" says Eva who grabs the card from Bridgette

"Mind if we join?" asks Jay "DJ and Katie gotta get boards too"

"Sure the more the merrier" grins Kenny

_The five then walk off to the surf shack to get some boards. They arrive to the surf shop and Jay and Kenny are the first to arrive._

"Hey there noobs" smiles the cashier "Hows first day on the job?"

"Its going real smooth" smiles Jay

"Right now we're helping some friends of ours find some boards" says Kenny "Matter of fact here they come now"

_The other come in and the cashier looks surprised _

"Don't tell me their your friends?" asks the cashier

"Yeah why you said that?" asks Jay

Bridgette then casually slides into the conversation and says "Weeeell when we first came Eva wasn't gonna join us on the beach to have some fun so we-"

"Jumped on and wrestled me to the changing room" says Eva as she cuts off Bridgette

"Don't forget how you damaged some of the the merchandise as well" adds the cashier "And you also tried to hightail it outta here only to be brought back by that black dude"

_Both Jay and Kenny look back at the gang to get a confirmation of the cashiers claim and with only a second passed the three slightly nodded their heads._

"But everythings cool though" grins the cashier "Since they paid for the damages that is"

Jay got close to Kenny and whispers "Maaaan I'll have you in my prays"

"Thank you" replies Kenny

"So you guys go and see which boards you like and meet us down at the beach K" says Jay

"Alright" says the gang who then goes to see which boards they want

_While the three TD cast members were occupied with that Jay and Kenny walk outside _

"Kenny" says Jay

"Yeah Jay?" asks Kenny

"You ok with teaching Eva?" asks Jay

"Yeah its cool man" says Kenny "I can handle it"

"You sure though?" asks Jay "I mean she might kill you dude"

Kenny then dropped his head and says "I don't know man"

_Little did the two friends know that the TD trio are conversating inside the surf shop._

"Eva are you sure you want Kenny to teach you?" asks a worried Katie "It was kinda akward when you guys first met and all"

"Its Ok" says Eva "Anyways I actually don't wanna surf at al. But if I try to escape DJ and the others would make me do it anyways"

"Yep we would definitely do that" interrupts DJ

"Well ok then" says Katie

"Besides Kenny looks like a cool guy" adds Eva

"Hmm really and what makes you so sure?" asks DJ

"Wait!? why are you asking me that he's supposed to be your friend" states Eva

"Well its been a while since I heard you not be suspicious about someone" answers DJ

"Well he didn't look all that suspicious to me" says Eva "Did he look somewhat afraid? Yeah but not suspicious"  
"Yeah I wonder why he looked like that?" says Katie trying to act as if she doesn't know why

"Probably because of me" says Eva who puts her head down

"Naw I don't think so" says DJ "Between Kenny and Jay, Kenny would be the best person to be friends with. Now don't get me wrong now, Jay is a cool ass dude but Kenny just has a real positive vibe and not to mention a big caring heart"

"Really?" asks Eva

"Yep really" smiles DJ

_With that the TD trio continued their search for their boards as well as their conversation. Kenny and Jay are still talking _

"You know we could just switch so I can teach Eva and you can teach Katie" says Jay

"I know but like the great Molière said 'The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it'" says Kenny "So I can't just bitch out just because it looks challenging"

"So Eva is an obstacle to you huh?" asks Jay

"No I'm just saying that I can't run from something I feel uncomfortable about" states Kenny

"Or _Someone _you like" smiles Jay

"Huh!? I don't like Eva!" exclaims Kenny

"Bruh you can't stop lying you know" smiles Jay "Its kinda obvious man"

"How?" asks Kenny

"Well first off, remember when we was talking about the girls from total drama and Eva's name came up?" asks Jay

"Yeah so w-Ohhhh"

"Yeah 'Ohhh' and lets not forget before you got here you were almost speechless" smiles Jay

"Ok ok so…..I do have a little crush on Eva" mumbles Kenny "I just wanna keep my cool and not let my shyness get the best of me is all"

"Ok well you better get ready to keep your cool then"

"Why you say that?" asks Kenny

"cuz here she comes" says Jay

_Kenny turns to see Eva as well DJ and Katie with their boards._

"Alright then since you guys got your boards I guess its time for us to begin the teaching!" smiles Jay

_Kenny and Jay goes to get their boards. after that they go back to TD trio and go their separate ways with Jay, DJ, and Katie going one way and Kenny and Eva go theirs. As DJ, Jay, and Katie go their way we see the trio conversing.._

"So hows the mission going?" asks Katie

"The bait has been set for specs" confirms Jay "And what about our leading lady?"

"Hook line and sinker" smiles DJ and Katie

"Hey but why did you lie about not knowing how to surf?" asks Jay "Learning how to surf is one of the reason how you and DJ first started dating"

"I know but I thought it would improve our chances of getting Kenny to be with Eva" explains Katie

"Hopefully it pays off" says DJ

"Or least Kenny doesn't get killed" says Jay

"I wonder if they will hook up?" ponders Katie as she looks at the duo walk

"Well only time will tell" smiles DJ

"Yeah cuz is right" says Jay "Well enough of us talking and more surfing"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
